


Yandere Chats

by Impulsive_Bart_Allen



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Yandere, Yandere chats, idk what this is, its just gonna be crack chats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impulsive_Bart_Allen/pseuds/Impulsive_Bart_Allen
Summary: Just chats with a yandere and their darlingTags will be updated for posts
Relationships: Barry Allen/ reader, Bart Allen/ reader, Thad Thwane/reader, Wally West/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. Speedsters and their pet name for y/n

**Barry Allen** : Beautiful

 **Wally West:** Babe

 **Bart Allen:** Boo

 **Thad Thwane:** ...Bitch

[All 3 darlings holding onto Thad's y/n, as y/n summons a frying pan trying to hit Thad]

 **Thad's y/n:** WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU EMO PARAKEET

 **Thad *panicking*:** Uh... Bad bitch

*Thad runs off with y/n cursing at him*

 **Bart:** should we help him or...

 **Wally:** nah, this is karma

 **Barry:** we'll help him after a few good hits from y/n. He had it coming.


	2. Baby

**(Y/n):** *crying*

 **Bart:** Boo? What's wrong???

 **(Y/n):** *still crying* I want a baby

 **Bart:** *running off and returning with a child* Here ya go boo 💖💞💕 

**(Y/n):** Woah, you filled out the adoption papers that quick? 

[ Bart who just went to the nearest store and picked a child and ran back to you ] 

  
**Bart:** *nervous laughter* yEaH

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao this was a 12am thought. 
> 
> Speedsters and their B's


End file.
